To the End of Sorrow
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Rin has seen her best friend, Sesshomaru Takahashi as more than a friend for some time now. The only problem, she doesn't know how he feels about her and how he will react when she tells him. Co-written with Jianna Marie
1. You Like The Bastard? TELL HIM!

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: **Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - <strong>**You Like The Bastard? TELL HIM!**

"**One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else."**

* * *

><p>Rin stood at her locker going over her notes for the big Biology final she had first thing that morning. Unbeknown to her, her long time best-friend had just walked into the school and was making his way towards her. As she stood there going over her notes, she felt something lightly tap on top of her head. Looking up, she stared straight into the face of Sesshomaru Takahashi, her best friend since the 8th grade.<p>

"Look who yet again has her nose in a book," Sesshomaru said tapping her head with each word.

"Gee don't you get enough of messing with me?" Rin said closing her notebook and sticking it into her bag. "And forgive me for actually being an average student. One who doesn't have the memory of an elephant so she has to study."

"Eh, not really," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "It's actually pretty fun."

"You've been at it since the 8th grade," Rin said starting to make her way to class with him right behind her, "I think it's about time you found a new hobby. We're about to graduate soon."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Sesshomaru said, shrugging yet again. "Only time will tell."

"Any plans for the summer," Rin asked changing the subject.

"Not really," he said shoving his hands in his pockets, "just gonna go with whatever comes to me with the passing days."

"Well that's no fun," Rin said turning a corner.

"And what about you?" Sesshomaru asked glancing down at her. "Do _you _have any plans for the summer, Rin?"

"Besides work," Rin said pushing open one of the doors leading to the stairwell, "nothing."

"Look whose dull," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"At least I'm actually doing something besides just going with 'whatever comes to me with the passing days'," Rin snorted causing Sesshomaru to laugh harder.

"Hn," he said pushing open the door to the hall, "if you say so Rin."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Rin asked nudging him in his side.

"It means..." he started but was interrupted by the distant calling of his name.

"SESSHOMARU LOVE!" came the voice of Sesshomaru's current girlfriend, Kaugra.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin stopped in their tracks to wait for her to catch up. When she got close, she sent a quick almost invisible glare to Rin then clung on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"I'm so glad that I caught you!" Kaugra chimed leaning on his arm on the opposite side from where Rin was walking.

Rin snorted, speeding her pace up just slightly to somewhat drown out the sound of Kaugra's voice. She did not like Kaugra at all. (**Jaylonni: **I don't think anyone does...) She could only slightly hear Kaugra chattering away about all the _fun _things she had planned for herself and Sesshomaru during the summer. And she listened as Sesshomaru awarded her with a grunt or a 'hn' every now and again, silently chuckling. Call it jealousy if you will, but Rin couldn't help it. She had come to love her best friend over time.

* * *

><p>Rin was taken from her thoughts by a light touch on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kagome standing beside her.<p>

"Lost in thought again?" Kagome whispered.

"Uh huh," Rin said nodding as they came to their first period classroom.

"I know that feeling," Kagome said opening the door as they all walked in.

Rin took her seat beside Kagome and laid her head on the table.

"Long night?" Kagome asked looking over at her.

"No," Rin said raising her head a little, "just extremely bored."

"I know how that goes, I get that way all the time," Kagome said leaning on her hand for support. "What are you doing after school?"

"Absolutely nothing," Rin said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Why don't you come with me, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Ayame, and Kouga to that new ice cream parlor that opened up," Kagome said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"No kidding," she said glancing over at her, "I'll go with you."

"Great!" Kagome chimed clapping her hands together as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Lunch came quickly to Rin's surprise. Walking out with Kagome, they headed down to the courtyard where they usually ate lunch. Sitting under their favorite tree, Rin pulled her lunch from her bag. Folding back the white cloth that was wrapped around her lunch, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her omelet.<p>

"Know what sounds good?" Kagome asked glancing up at the blue sky.

"What?" Rin asked picking up one of her rice balls.

"A banana flambé." Kagome said nodding her head. "Remember when we had those when we went to that one restaurant."

"I do remember that," Rin said, "what was the name of that place?"

"I don't remember...hey InuYasha!" Kagome called gaining the guys attention.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru all walked over to where they were sitting and plopped down beside each other.

"These tests are trying to kill me," InuYasha said laying back in the grass, his silver dog ear twitching from the contact with the weeds.

"Tell me about," Sango said unwrapping her lunch. "I'll be so glad when this is over."

"When that final bell rings Friday," Ayame said stretching out, "I'm outta here. How are you guys going to celebrate graduation?"

"There are so many possiblities," Kagome said, her eyes becoming dreamy.

By now Rin had completely ignored everyone while she ate and let her thoughts wander. Before she even realized it, it was time to return to class.

"Hello Rin!" Kagome said tapping her shoulder.

Rin looked up, her eyes coming back from the daze she was in.

"What'd you say?" Rin asked looking up at her.

"I said it's time to go back to class," Kagome said extending her hand to her. "C'mon before we're late."

Rin stood, putting her lunchbox in her bag and walked to class with Kagome for more of the hellish finals that awaited them.

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame walked out of the class together.<p>

"3 more days of this then we're free!" Kagome chimed throwing her arms into the air.

"You said it," Ayame said flipping a red ponytail behind her back.

Making their way down the hall, they all left the building, Sesshomaru going his separate way. The larger group made their way to the ice cream parlor Kagome had told Rin about that morning. After ordering their ice cream and sat down.

Rin sat looking out the window at the road as cars passed, completely ignoring everyone until she heard one of them say 'Sesshomaru'. Turning her head back, she homed in on what they were saying.

"Seems Sesshomaru is starting to get really irritated with Kaugra," InuYasha said after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"You sure?" Kouga asked.

"Have you not noticed how annoyed he gets whenever she's around," InuYasha said glancing over at him.

That was a sign.

"Well that just means he can move on to something better," Kagome said nudging Rin.

"Yes he can," Miroku said smirking at Rin.

"Oh here we go," she said rolling her eyes then looking out the window again.

"Rin," InuYasha said looking over at her.

"Yes?" Rin said turning her attention to him.

"You like the bastard, right?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I guess so," Rin said, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Then tell him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And this is where it all began! Reviews are love. Peace!


	2. Easier Said Than Done

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love and Jianna Marie**_

**Chapter 2 -** _**Easier Said Than Done**_

* * *

><p>This chapter was dedicated to my little brother who passed 4.9.2011 due to a heart disease. He was only 1 12 years old. I still love you Cameron even though you're no longer with me. - Jaylonni

_**"If I could be anyone at this moment, I'd be her so you'd love me too."**_

* * *

><p>Rin looked InuYasha dead square in the face, her expression unreadable. She had been around Sesshomaru for way too long.<p>

"It's easier said than done, InuYasha." Rin said after a sigh. "I would tell him if I could."

"Why is it so hard for you to say something to him," Kouga asked quirking an eyebrow. "If you like him then just say it."

"You guys don't understand," Rin said turning back to the window.

"What's she talking about," Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"What she means is that for women telling a guy that you like them is like fighting world war three." Sango said sparing a glance at him. "For guys when you see a girl you like it's natural for you to be able to tell her. For girls it's much harder because we're a.) very timid creatures. b.) very into our feelings. And c.) we're afraid of rejection."

"Now do you get it?" Kagome said glancing over at InuYasha.

"More or less," he said shrugging.

Kagome rolled her eyes then took another bite of her ice cream. Sango sighed then half rolled her eyes to the left so that she couldn't see Miroku. Ayame was looking as passive as ever. Kouga was quiet as ever and Rin just stared out the window.

"_Maybe InuYasha is right_," Rin thought to herself as she watched the cars zoom by. "_Maybe I should just tell him_."

A quick almost invisible shake of her head erased that thought in an instant.

"_No way in hell am I telling him_," Rin thought rolling her eyes. "_It's too much on top of that I don't even know how he feels about me and I would feel absolutely retarded if I were to tell him and he shot me down. I think it would be better to just keep my feelings to myself. It would save a lot of heartache_."

Rin was brought from her thoughts by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see everyone getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Walking down the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo to the train station, Rin let her thoughts race. Walking in complete silence she suddenly felt tapping on the top of her head. Glancing over she was greeted by long locks of silver hair.<p>

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru said giving her a small rare smile that only a handful of people had ever seen.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Rin said swatting his hand away from her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Headed home just like you," he said shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"That doesn't answer my question," Rin said nudging him in his side with her elbow.

It was funny seeing them walk together considering that Sesshomaru was 6'6" and Rin was only 5'3".

"You never asked for a specific answer." he said matter-of-factly.

"Forget I asked," she said stepping through the doors of the train station with him right behind her.

Together they boarded the train and sat together.

"How was the ice cream parlor?" Sesshomaru asked glancing over at her.

"The ice cream was delicious," Rin said smiling. "We should go some time."

"I don't see why not." Sesshomaru said tapping her head again.

"Really what's your fascination with my head Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up at him.

"It annoys you," he said simply.

"You are so lucky you're my friend or I'd kick your ass!" Rin said glaring at him.

"Do you know how weird that statement sounds coming from you?" Sesshomaru said earning a soft punch in the arm.

Leaning back she rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, yes we know but these chapters aren't going to be very long. This fic isn't very long either, only 10 chapters. Sorry! But all your reviews really inspire us to keep going! Thank you all!


	3. Like Brother & Sister

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: **_**Jaylonni Love and Jianna Marie**_

**Chapter 3 - **_**Like Brother & Sister**_

* * *

><p>Rin walked into the school building, her nose again, buried in her notebook studying the notes she had taken for her Mathematics final. Slowly, she made her way to her locker not paying much attention to anything that was going on around her. Thankfully, the halls were pretty empty since she had arrived a little early. That helped keep her from any accidents that could have happened. But it didn't keep her from slipping on the wet floor!<p>

Rin's foot flew from under her and she began to fall backwards until she felt something grab her, stopping the fall. She looked back to see two pale hands holding her shoulders, magenta strips adorning the wrists and realized that Sesshomaru had caught her.

"And now you see why I say that keeping your nose in a book and/or notebook is dangerous," Sesshomaru said pushing her back to a standing posion.

"I guess you're right about it being dangerous then huh," Rin said closing her notebook and tucking it under her arm and turning to face him. "You're here early, why?"

"Must there be a reason?" He asked, his voice playing with amusement.

"I guess not," Rin said running her hand through her hair then continuing on to her locker with him following close behind.

They walked in silence for a moment until they reached Rin's locker. As she opened the door of the small storage unit, Sesshomaru leaned against the next one over, his eyes closed and his head tilted back looking as if he were deep in thought. It was a few seconds after they had arrived there that they heard footsteps coming towards them. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see one of their classmates walking towards them, a big, bright smile adorning her features.

* * *

><p>"Oh look," the girl said smiling, "hi Sesshomaru, how are you?"<p>

"Well," he said closing his eyes again.

"That's good," the girl said twirling her blondish orange hair in her finger. "Hi Rin."

"Hey Orihime," Rin said looking back and smiling.

"Ready for the big math final?" Orihime asked standing beside her, hugging her school books to her chest.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rin said closing her locker and shifting her backpack on her shoulders. "Ready to go Sesshomaru?"

"I was waiting for you," he said pushing himself off the locker and walking beside Rin to their class.

"You know," Orihime said looking at the two, "you guys are like brother and sister. You're always together and you're like the best of friends. Then you have your sibling like rivalry sometimes. It's pretty funny."

"You really think we're like brother and sister," Rin asked looking over at Orihime, hiding the disappointment her voice. "_That's all we'll ever look like anyways, so why am I disappointed?_"

"Yeah," Orihime said smiling, "or at least I think so."

Rin smiled as they stepped foot through the class and sat down in their assigned seats. She let her thoughts surround what Orihime had said about Sesshomaru and herself looking like brother and sister.

"_It's not hard to say that_," she thought twirling her pencil in her fingers, "_we're always together whenever he's not with Kaugra. And we do have our sibling like rivalry which seems to be entertaining for most people. On top of that, I've known him since middle school. We've been close since the day that we met. A lot of people thought that we would end up in a romantic type relationship by now but it seems like that's not where his heart is. If only I knew how he felt about me other than what he shows, that would make everything so much easier on me._"

She sighed then looked to her left to see Sesshomaru staring at her giving her a look that said 'are you okay?' Rin nodded then he turned away.

"_I forgot he was more aware of anything than other people_," Rin thought laying her head on the desk waiting for the first bell to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This would have been updated yesterday but I got so busy with preperations for little Cameron's funeral I didn't finish it till now. Anyways, reviews are love and I promise, we'll try to have the next chapter out sooner since it will be Jianna writing most of it.


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: _Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_**

**Chapter 4 – _A Glimmer of Hope_**

"**May you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong, enough sorrow to keep you human enough hope to make you happy."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I think we should have mentioned, Orihime is not the Orihime from the show "Bleach", we just used the name. Also, this chapter is not that long but as we said before, this is a very short story. 10 chapters which means that we are almost half way through the entire thing now. And so without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rin made her way through the bustling hallways of the school dodging through students that couldn't seem to walk and stood in large groups. As she was dodging through the students, she ran into one by accident. Stopping to apologize, she looked right into the face of Kaugra, Sesshomaru's current girlfriend.<p>

"Would you watch where you're going?" Kaugra spat. "Damn, the nerve of some people."

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't standing in the middle of the hallway Kaugra," Rin retorted placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should learn how to move. People do have places to be."

"Why you little," Kaugra said about to lung at her but was stopped by something grabbing her arm.

Both Rin and Kaugra looked back to see Sesshomaru standing there with Kaugra's arm in his hand. Kaugra tried to shake him off but to no avail. His grip was like iron!

"Let go Sesshomaru," Kaugra said turning her attention back to Rin. "It's high time I teach your little friend some respect."

"Don't lay a finger on her," Sesshomaru said, his voice monotone. "If you do, you'll answer to me."

"So you'd stick up for her?" Kaugra asked yanking her arm out of his hand and turning to face him, a hand on her hip. "Last time I checked _I _was dating you, not _her_."

"It does not matter," Sesshomaru said, an emotionless mask in place. "I've known Rin longer than I've known you so if you lay a finger on her, you will not be able to walk again."

"I seriously hate you," Kaugra hissed folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away. "We're finished."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said turning away from her and walking away gesturing to Rin to follow.

As she was passing by Kaugra she heard her whisper 'this isn't over'.

"_Oh yes it is_," Rin thought rolling her eyes as she followed Sesshomaru towards their class.

Picking up the pace so that she could catch up to Sesshomaru, she walked along side him.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Rin said looking up at the stoic youkai male.

"There is no reason to thank me, Rin," Sesshomaru said sparing a side glance at her. "It's a part of being friends."

"But still, thank you," Rin said smiling, "I seriously was not trying to get into a fight this close to the end of the year."

"I am glad you did not engage her," Sesshomaru said smirking, a soft chuckle sounding from his being.

* * *

><p>Together they walked into the classroom and took their seats. Rin stared out of the window to at the busy streets below them. She allowed her thoughts to wander around the events that had just taken place not long ago.<p>

"_So InuYasha was right_," Rin thought resting her head on her hand. "_I guess he was tired of her. That's a little glimmer of hope. But then again, I don't want to waste my time trying to figure out if he cares about me the way that I care about him. It would never happen. He hardly likes ningens. I'm the only one he really tolerates. I'm betting on false hope._"

Rin sighed as she continued to look out the window as kids began to walk into the building and the halls slowly began to become loud. Then she felt something touch her shoulder.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said gaining her attention.

Rin looked up into his golden eyes and backed up a little because of how close he was.

"Yes?" Rin asked still staring into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking the seat next to her. "You have been sighing and looking like a lost puppy for the last five minutes."

"Did you just call me a puppy?" Rin asked quirking an eyebrow.

Now that was the Rin Sesshomaru knew.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "but you're evading. Now, answer my question. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing just in deep thought," Rin said looking out the window again.

"About," Sesshomaru pressed.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about," Rin said giving him a halfhearted smile. "It's a female thing."

"Females are strange creatures indeed," Sesshomaru said, more so to himself than anything, as he stood and walked back to his seat.

Rin smiled and shook her head as he walked away.

"_It's not the right time yet Sesshomaru_," Rin thought to herself looking back to the window again. "_But maybe, someday I'll be able to tell you to your face_."


	5. Vise Versa

**To the End of Sorrow  
><strong>

**By: _Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_**

**Chapter 5 - Vise Versa**

* * *

><p>Written as a birthday gift for Jianna who celebrated her 17th birthday Thursday.<p>

_A pacifist will often - at least nowadays - be an internationalist and vice versa. But history shows us that a pacifist need not think internationally._- **Christian Lous Lange**

* * *

><p>Rin met Sesshomaru for lunch that same day out by the soccer field. Sitting in the grass area, Rin ate her food slowly, watching Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He looked pretty up tight, why?<p>

"Hey Sesshomaru," Rin said looking over at him fully, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said almost whispering to the point that she could hardly hear him. It was a good thing the field was pretty much empty besides them and six other people sitting about 20 feet away.

"You sure?" she asked, her curiosity increasing by the second.

"Positive," he said sticking another bite of spiced curry in his mouth.

Rin continued to eat in silence, watching the stoic demon male for signs of anything being wrong. He was showing nothing. That's the one thing about him she could never get over. He was always so...

"What would you do if this situation was switched around?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Rin said cocking her head to the right and quirking an eyebrow at him.

His question was sudden and very...confusing.

"What would you do if what happened to me, happened to you," he cleared the statement for her.

Rin sat back against the fence and thought about it.

"I'm not sure," Rin said looking over at him after a few moments of silence. "I'd probably just leave it alone."

"Easier said than done," Sesshomaru said looking up to the sky.

Rin sighed and looked down at her feet. Did he really like Kaugra that much?

"Sessho..." Rin started before he cut her off.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in some kind of alternate universe where friends that have been friends for a long time ended up dating and were happy," he asked still looking up at the sky.

Okay, either he _knew _about her crush on him or he was _hinting_ to actually _liking_ her. Rin couldn't decide which one it was so she asked.

"Do you wonder about that?" Rin asked, asking the question but indirectly.

"Some times I do," he said, his eyes fixed on a pair of birds flying overhead. "I wonder what it would be like to be with someone who understood you better than anyone else."

He so knows. He has to know.

"Do you feel that way about someone?" Rin asked pressing further trying not to give herself away.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" he asked finally turning to look at her.

"I'd believe you then I'd have to ask you who she is just in case I know her," Rin said smiling.

Okay so maybe he didn't know about her liking him and he liked her? Rin was too confused by this sudden conversation to even figure out which one was the correct answer.

"It's time to get back inside," he suddenly said standing, holding a hand out to her to help her up.

Rin took his hand and he pulled her back to her feet. Walking back to the school building together, Rin racked her brain trying to decipher the correct answer to the question that was occupying her head.

Did Sesshomaru know about her secret? Or was he hiding a secret of his own? She didn't know but she was damn sure going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Does that answer your questions? Anyways, a message for those reading **Stronger**. The third chapter will not come until my birthday (May 15) due to the fact that I am currently more focused on this story and another story that I am in the process of writing. I want to get these two done before I really sit down and start work on **Stronger **since it's a monster of a fic consisting of possibly over 30 chapter each 5,000+ words long. So it's going to take me some time with writing it. On another note thank you for all the support I've received on that one story alone. It's greatly appreciated.


	6. SDMFBFMS

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: _Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – <em>Secrets Don't Make Friends, but Friends Make Secrets<em>**

"_What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreaded secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does."_** - Unknown**

* * *

><p>Rin sat with Kagome after school under the Goshinboku tree at Kagome's family shrine. She sighed, leaning back on the trunk of the tree, her eyes slowly closing.<p>

"Any progress?" Kagome asked looking over at her.

"None," Rin said. "I'm not even sure I want to do this anymore. I may just leave it alone. The love might be unrequited."

"Would you stop doubting yourself!" Kagome practically screamed. "You don't know that for sure Rin."

"Yes I do," Rin said. "He basically told me himself at lunch."

"And what did he tell you?" Kagome said turning to face her.

Rin sighed. How was she going to say this?

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." she finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Rin, secrets don't make friends." Kagome chided wagging her finger.

"But friends make secrets." Rin retorted.

"Exactly and what am I to you?" Kagome said beaming. "You can tell me Rin, I won't blab."

"You are going to be the death of me," Rin mumbled leaning forward with her head bowed.

"Just spill," Kagome said, her leg twitching with anticipation.

"Fine," Rin said.

Another sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes to begin her story.

"Well, today at lunch Sesshomaru and I were sitting out in the soccer field. He had asked me about living in an alternate universe where friends that had been friends for a while ended up dating each other," Rin said looking over at her. "He said that there was a girl that he felt that way about and they had been friends for a while now. He said he thinks about it a lot and..."

"Oh for the love of...RIN!" Kagome said cutting her off and gaining her attention. "Do you not get what he's trying to tell you?"

"Eh?" Rin said quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't get it do you?" Kagome asked, a smile spreading.

"Get what?" Rin asked confused beyond all reason now.

"HE LIKES YOU!" Kagome said waving her hands in the air. "The 'girl' that's a 'friend' is YOU!"

"You sure?" Rin asked, confusion still apparent.

"He basically just told you," Kagome said, a laugh brewing in the back of her throat.

"Oh," it had finally dawned on Rin what he meant.

So all hope wasn't lost. He really did like her.

"And so now, it's time for you to tell him." Kagome said smiling.

"Right now?" Rin asked.

"Not right now," Kagome said. "But you have to do it soon. You know how quick gossip goes around school. Every girl is going to find out Sesshomaru and Kaugra are done and come swooning."

"I'll try...tomorrow." Rin said.

"Girls, dinner time," Mrs. Higurashi called from the door.

"Best way to start the summer," Kagome said smiling as they both stood and made their way inside the house for dinner.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood in the living room pacing the floor threatening to wear the wood beneath his feet. His adviser, Jaken, walked in a few seconds later to see him lost in thought.<p>

"Milord," Jaken said gaining his attention.

"Yes, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said, his pacing stopped momentarily and he looked over at the kappa.

"Are you alright milord," Jaken asked, his yellow eyes studying the stoic demon. "You have been pacing the living room for over four hours now."

"I am fine, Jaken," Sesshomaru answered. "I am just thinking is all."

"And may I ask of what milord has on his mind," Jaken asked then began to cower. "Forgive me milord, it is not my place to mettle in your affairs."

"Sit down Jaken," Sesshomaru said turning to face the little youkai.

Jaken sat without another word. He looked up at Sesshomaru awaiting the punishment that was sure to come for being nosy. But it never came. Instead, Sesshomaru looked like he was searching for something to say.

"_Oh I hope he doesn't decide to kill me over this_," Jaken thought to himself, his entire body shaking with fear. "_I have been good to his family for many, many years. I don't want it to end like this._"

Sesshomaru looked down at the kappa then smiled. This sent a new wave of fear down Jaken's spin.

"What if I told you, I fell for a ningen?" he asked looking up at the picture of his father.

"A ningen!" Jaken shouted scrambling to his feet. "But what for sire! They are useless."

"Be careful what you say, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "This ningen is not like the other ones. She is a very close, personal friend of mine."

"Rin?" Jaken asked his eyes growing wider than his face.

Sesshomaru only nodded then resumed pacing.

"_Now to think of a way to tell her_," Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **He likes her, he likes her, he really, really likes her! Do you see _now_? Well I enjoyed writing this. Especially the scene with Jaken. I thought it was funny. Anyways, 4 chapter left. And so with that said, review!


	7. Planning

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By:** _**Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong> - _**Planning**_

_"Planning is bringing the future into the present so that you can do something about it now." _**- Alan Lakein**

* * *

><p>Rin arrived at school on the last day prepared for her AP Chemistry test and looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru. All night she fought with herself about telling him how she felt since Kagome told her what he really meant by his question the day before. It was around 10pm that she decided that she would tell him today before all the girls in school tried to nab him.<p>

Walking through the long hall to her locker for the last time, she went over in her head what she would say to him.

"I'll start off with a question," she thought opening her locker. "Yeah that's the best way to start off. And when he answers the question, I'll tell him because knowing Sesshomaru, he'd be the one to ask me what I meant by it. Yeah, that's the best plan of action."

Pulling her sweater off, she threw it into the locker and slammed it shut only to be startled by Sesshomaru standing at her side.

"Goodness do you make noise?" she asked regaining her composure.  
>"I called out to you," he said. "Apparently you did not hear me."<p>

Oops.

"You did?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.  
>"Twice," he said as they began walking down the hall.<p>

Well didn't she feel stupid? Oh well, what's done is done. Apparently she should be more acute to what is going on around her; especially if he called her twice. Together they began walking to their Chemistry class in silence for a while.

"Well," she said as they walked through the door of their AP Chemistry class, "last final of the year. You ready?"  
>"That was a rhetorical question." he said as they crossed the room and sat down in their seats.<br>"Right, you are Sesshomaru the freakin' genius." Rin said leaning back in her seat.  
>"Is that what you all call me behind my back?" he asked looking over at her.<p>

Rin could hear the joke in his statement. Anyone else would have thought that he was serious. But Rin knew better than anyone when he was serious and when he was only kidding. This is her best friend/not so secret crush here. And now all she needs to do is tell him that.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chapter, chapter 8, and chapter 9 are all going to be VERY short. Just a fair warning. That is because they are the events leading up to the big confession which will be about 2 thousand words. That much I can promise.<p> 


	8. So I Hear

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By: _Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_**

**Chapter 8 – _So I Hear_**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is a B Movie: it's stupid and it's strange, it's a directionless story, the dialogue is lame, but in the he said, she said, sometimes there's poetry, if you turn your back long enough and let it happen naturally." <em>**- Ani Difranco**

* * *

><p><em>AP Chemistry is my favorite class! I love it! And yes, it's defiantly not for slackers.<em>

* * *

><p>All throughout the morning, Rin occupied her mind with her final. In doing so it helped ease her queasy stomach and mind about the event that she was determined to have take place. But her occupied mind state left her as soon as the bell for lunch rang and the queasiness of her stomach returned.<p>

As she stood from her desk, she looked over at Sesshomaru who had just turned to look at her.

"After school we must talk," he said pulling his bag over his shoulders.

"Where should we meet?" she asked, her stomach turning in knots.

"By the front of the school." was all he said before he disappeared out of the room.

The queasiness stopped when he left and she was able to clear her mind. Walking out of the room, she almost collided with none other than Kaugra. Rin stopped and looked at Kaugra, cocking her head to the side.

"You really should watch where you're going," Kaugra snapped.

"Here we go again," Rin said sighing. "I didn't even run into you this time. I stopped because I saw you. Now, excuse me."

Trying to walk around the wind youkai, Rin was stopped by a pale hand clamping down on her shoulder. She stopped, turned her head, and looked at Kaugra.

"Would you mind?" she said looking down at her hand.

"I have a question for you," Kaugra said, her grip tightening.

"Do you have to touch me to ask it?" Rin asked trying to shrug her hand off of her shoulder.

Kaugra finally got the hint and moved her hand letting it rest on her hip.

"Now, what do you want?" Rin asked shifting her bag on her shoulders.

"So I hear that you plan on telling Sesshomaru how you feel about him?" Kaugra said leaning on the door frame. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"And where did you hear this from?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my sources." she said with a shrug.

"I hope your 'sources' can tell you if they're right or not later on," Rin said not even bothering to answer the question as she walked away leaving Kaugra fuming mad.

* * *

><p><em>Again, short but there's a reason for that. Only one more chapter until the confession! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed andor favorited the story. It makes both of us feel good!_


	9. One Step Closer

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By; **_Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_

**Chapter 9 – **_One Step Closer_

* * *

><p>"<em>Take a second out to think about this: in your life you search and search for the right person for you. Every time you break up with someone you get one step closer to that person. You should look at moving on as getting closer to meeting the one." - <em>**Ian Philpot**

* * *

><p><em>I'm well Jenni, thank you for asking. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and love, LB93. Love you hon!<em>

* * *

><p>School ended sooner than Rin expected. She was no longer a student but a graduate from high school. It was a wonderful yet heart wrenching feeling of a sort. And now she was going to go meet her best friend for that big moment. The one that could possibly change her life, forever. Picking up her bag, she slowly walked out of the classroom as she thought over everything she was going to say. This had to be one of the toughest moments in her life.<p>

"Rin!" she heard Kagome's voice call out to her.

Rin stopped and turned to face her long time friend.

"Hello Kagome," she said smiling at her good friend.

"On your way to talk to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked walking with her.

"Yeah," she said, the queasy feeling in her stomach returning once again.

"Good luck," she said bumping her with her hip.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Rin said bumping her back.

"I'm routing for you all the way!" she said turning to go find the rest of the group.

"Thanks Kagome," she said disappearing into the stairwell.

* * *

><p>She walked slowly, her stomach began tightening a little more the closer she got.<p>

"_Won't the queasiness go away?_" she thought as she walked out of the door where Sesshomaru was waiting.

When he heard her walk out of the door, Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked sitting up from his perch against the wall.

"Yes," she said turning as they began to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Confession time! So glad to see everyone enjoying this story. Thanks to everyone for all the beautiful, beautiful reviews you all leave! It warms my heart. This story should be finished by Wednesday by the latest. 2000 words is not hard to write so I'll be finished in no time. _

_Oh and for all you Sessh/Rin fans I shall be posting a new story when this story is finished as well as my Sessh/OFC story. It will be entitled Midnight. It will be my break from Stronger every now and again with no set __updating schedule. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it._


	10. Confessions

**To the End of Sorrow**

**By:**_ Jaylonni Love & Jianna Marie_

**Chapter 10** -_ Confessions_

* * *

><p><em>"The most important thing in life to learn is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." <em>**- Morrie Schwartz**

* * *

><p>It was silent between these two as they walked down the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor. (<strong>Jaylonni:<strong> Remember they decided to go there together in like the third chapter.) It was so tense, you could cut through the air with a knife. Occasionally, Rin would glance over at Sesshomaru, trying to read his body language but the entire time she would pull a blank. Sesshomaru did the same, receiving similar results.

Continuing their trek to the parlor, Rin watched as cars passed by biting her tongue hoping that when she confessed, it came out smoothly. Only a few more minutes passed until they arrived at the doors of the ice cream parlor. Sesshomaru held the door open for her and she walked in, him following soon after.

"Welcome to Totosai's Ice Cream," the cashier said. "What can I interest you both in today?"

"I'll have the butter pecan vanilla mix in a cup," Rin said reaching for her wallet.

"And for you sir?" she asked turning her head to Sesshomaru.

"Cookies and cream in a cup, he said stopping Rin from paying by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, that comes up to $6.24," she said after ringing up the order.

Sesshomaru paid and they waited for the ice cream to be given to them. Once it was handed over, Sesshomaru and Rin walked over to one of the open booths. Sitting opposite of each other, Rin looked down at her ice cream as she slowly ate it thinking about how she was going to let it come out of her mouth. This was harder than trigonometry! And that's pretty damn hard.

"_It's going to be really awkward telling him this_," she thought swirling her ice-cream around in the cup. "_How __I__ will let it come o__ut of my mouth, I will never know. Hopefully it just flows without conflict._"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said suddenly gaining the young girls attention again.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him.

There was a look in his eye. One Rin could not place. She knew he cared about her. He had basically said it himself when they were at lunch the day before. But now what she had to do was tell him how she felt. She was quite positive he didn't know at all. He might have been thinking along the same lines that she was at first. Maybe the love was unrequited. But it wasn't.

"Are you alright?" he asked raising a silver eyebrow. "You're very quiet and you look lost."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just…thinking, that's all." she said placing another bite of ice cream to her lips.

"Thinking about what?" he asked, his curiosity growing by the second.

"It's nothing," she said sticking the spoon in her mouth again. "Nothing at all."

She hoped that she hadn't given herself away. She wanted to say it verbally and not have him figure it out just by her body language.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she thought to herself as she swallowed the cool liquid.

"Rin, there's something we need to talk about." he said pushing the ice cream away.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about that alternate universe of mine?" he asked.

"Here it comes," she thought biting the inside of her cheek. "Yes I remember what about it?"

"And do you remember how I told you about my 'friend'?" he said, his hands clenching and unclenching on the table.

"Yes, what about her?" she asked, trying her hardest to feign ignorance. She hoped that she was convincing enough for him not to notice her anticipation.

"Have you found out who she is?" he asked, piercing golden eyes watching her as if he were looking through her soul.

"No, I haven't found out who she is yet," she said with a sigh. "Will you tell me?"

"She's right there," he said inclining his head toward her.

Rin, being the simple person she is, turned her head to look. What she saw was an old woman looking at them trying to figure out what they were talking about and why Rin had turned her head.

"The old woman?" she asked turning back to him, her nose scrunched up.

Sesshomaru chuckled. Was she serious?

"Rin, she is you." he said smiling at her.

Rin felt like her heart burst in her chest. She had to do a double take to make sure she had heard him right. Did he just say that the friend, was her?

"Wha…what did you say?" she asked, it felt like tears were going to start pouring from her eyes. This had to be the happiest moment of her life.

"I said the girl is you." he said leaning a little closer to her.

"_Kagome was right_," she thought as a smile spread. "Can I tell you a secret, Sesshomaru?"

"Of course," he said looking her in the eye.

"Your feelings are not unrequited." she said as her smile grew a little wider.

Sesshomaru reached over and touched her hand.

"Then will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice, his facial expression serious.

Rin gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. Sesshomaru Takahashi, her best friend since the eighth grade, had just admitted that he, a youkai male, loved her, a ningen woman. It had to be the best day of her life!

"Rin, what do you say?" he asked again rubbing the pad of his thumb against her hand.

"I say, yes," she said.

It couldn't be helped; the tears fell from her eyes. But they were no longer tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. Joy that she had been so long without; she didn't know if it would ever return to her again. But this just proved that it would.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Rin. It had to be the best moment of her life.

"I am pleased that you agreed to give this a chance." he said holding her hand in his.

"I don't think that I could have denied you if I had tried," Rin admitted smiling sheepishly.

"That is good to hear, Rin." he said letting her go and picking up his ice cream.

Rin smiled then picked up her own and began to eat it.

"_So he did feel the same way about me._" she thought swallowing a bite of ice cream. "_It warms my heart._"

* * *

><p>Rin and Sesshomaru left the ice cream parlor around 4:30 and headed for Kagome's family shrine where there was a small get together being held to celebrate them graduating. Walking up the many stairs, they engaged in conversation about what the future will bring. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the door of the house and Sesshomaru knocked. He heard footsteps coming towards them and stood back so that the door could be opened. Mrs. Higurashi stood there, a smile on her face. Rin guessed that she already knew about what happened.<p>

"Welcome dears," she said standing to the side so that they could walk in. "Everyone is in the living room."

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in, slipping their shoes off at the door and made their way to the living room.

"Hey look who it is," InuYasha said looking up his brother and friend. "It's the love birds."

"Don't start, InuYasha." Rin said taking a seat on the floor by Sango.

"I would like details," Ayame said nudging Rin with her elbow.

Rin felt flustered. Now her friends were going to be on her case for a long time so that they could get the inside scoop on who exactly confessed first.

"Awww look she's blushing!" Kagome cooed leaning over to get a closer look at Rin's face.

"Oh leave me alone!" Rin said trying to cover her face and hide the darkening blush that adorned it.

Kouga snorted, InuYasha laughed, and Sesshomaru just shook his head. (**Jaylonni:** I would have shaken my head too, girls will be girls. Believe me, I know this first hand.)

"So are you going to tell us?" Kagome asked shaking her best friend.

"NO!" Rin said trying to break away.

"Come on Kagome let's leave her alone about it." Sango said giggling. "We'll get the story in time; we just have to be patient."

Rin looked away. Her friends were going to be the death of her one day. But until that day came, she would be happy with her Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><em>Done! I wrote this after I finished my finals today. I hope that you all enjoyed this little story of ours. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! We love you!<em>


End file.
